


What I say goes

by ParisianAmour



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianAmour/pseuds/ParisianAmour
Summary: What happens when you hear the love of your life say he doesn’t feel for you in any way and your emotional wall begins to break and you just aren’t strong enough to keep it up. You just need a little help from someone to build it back up.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ~ be nice <3

I see how close you and Nathalie have become"said Adrien just before his father had raged and said no one can replace his mother and that him and Nathalie would never be close in that way.

Unfortunately just as Gabriel had said that, Nathalie had come out to tell him about some new fabric supplies that had just arrived from Germany.

She overheard Gabriel say he didn't like her and before he saw her come around the corner she had run home.

It had suddenly hit her that Gabriel Agreste, the man she had been pining over since day one, didn't even like her.  
Once Nathalie had reached her safe tranquil apartment she didn't even bother to take off her blazer or undo her hair, she had just climbed into her bed and let loose of all of the emotions that had been cooped up inside of her for years.

Before Nathalie knew it she checked the time and realized it was already 11:45pm.  
She decided to finally get up and take a shower and try to freshen up.

Once she had reached her bathroom she stared into her mirror and saw her disheveled face looking back at her cold looking eyes. "Start acting your own age Sancoeur, you're 32" she had said with a hoarse voice into her mirror.

After Nathalie had had her shower it was 12:15 , "well there goes a few extra bucks onto the water bill" she had said glumly.  
Nathalie had gotten dressed and headed to her kitchen to make some coffee for her and Duusu to share.  
"Don't worry miss Nathalie, if mr Gabriel was really worth it he would love you too and I'm su-  
Before Duusu could even finish her sentence Nathalie had broken down again into troublesome little wimpers with hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

That night Nathalie hardly slept a wink and lay in her bed staring at the ceiling until 4 am and realized that she may as well get an early start for work.

TIME SKIP

When Nathalie walked into the big iron gates of the mansion she could feel all the emotions flooding back from yesterday. " You'll be ok, just breath and forget about it until you get home" she had whispered to herself before entering the main house.

It was 6 am, so Nathalie knew Gabriel would still be asleep. She put down her bag and opened up her emails and began typing back to the German supplier.

Promptly at 8am Gabriel had come into his atelier and had a quick glance up at Nathalie. He realized she had a slight slump to her posture, but just brushed it off without a second thought.

TIME SKIP

When Nathalies lunch break had arrived she hadn't even felt hungry, so she just kept up her steady pace on her computer.

Gabriel had noticed this," Nathalie, you can go and have your lunch break if you'd like" he said with a bit of concern echoing through his voice.

Nathalie stoped typing and kept her eyes on the screen in fear of breaking down once more, " I'm alright sir, I'm not hungry." She said with as much of a stable voice as she could muster.

"Well then if you don't mind could I please get the review on the fabric sent from Germany?"

Nathalie had frozen in her spot. She knew this was going to happen. She slowly got up out of her chair, with her tablet in hand and began walking off to his podium, trying to avoid looking at him.

She handed the tablet to him and watched him gaze over the review. He handed her back the tablet and just before she turned to walk back, Gabriel had lightly gripped her wrist and pulled her to him.  
Nathalie tried to keep her head down, but it was no use, Gabriel had brought his hand up under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Nathalie, are you alri-

Before Gabriel had finished his sentence, Nathalie answered him with a quick "I didn't sleep well last night" excuse and slipped out of his grip and said "I might just take my lunch break after all"

TIME SKIP

After lunch Nathalie had finished sending the emails and was pretty much done for the day. She just didn't want to ask Gabriel if she could leave early Incase he saw her swollen red eyes.

~During lunch Nathalie had gone to the bathroom and instead of eating she had just felt potty on herself and sobbed while Duusu tried to comfort her~

Nathalie was just trying to calm down now Incase Gabriel needed her, she couldn't let him see her like this. She was just about to go to the bathroom to clean herself up when she bumped into Gabriel in the hall.

She had muttered an apology and walked off, but Gabriel had been faster and grabbed her wrist and asked her for the second time that day if she was alright.  
She answered while looking down at her feet and gave him the same response as last time.

Gabriel knew Nathalie well and he knew something wasn't right.  
" Nathalie, look me in the eyes and tell me that everything is alright" he said with greater concern.  
He held the side of her cheek and gently brushed a piece of her hair out of her face before tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

Gabriel was shocked at the sight he saw next. He gazed into Nathalies swollen eyes and saw the usual bright blue, glassed over into a blue-grey color instead.

"Oh no Nathalie, please tell me what is the matter. Have I done some-" before Gabriel could finish, the memory of watching Nathalies dark hair spin round the corner just after he had shouted that nobody could replace Emilie and that he and Nathalie would never be that close had floated back into his head and hit him full force.

" oh no, Nathalie


	2. Part 2

"Oh no, Nathalie."  
Gabriel had said with regret and sorrow throughout his voice as he hugged her tightly.

"Please forget that I ever said that. I've been giving some thought on what Adrien said and he seems to have moved on from Emilie and I think it's time I do the same"

Nathalie was shocked to hear this. She thought no matter how hard she tried Gabriel would never love her as much as he had loved Emilie.

"And I have decided that I would like to move on and bury her in the garden underneath the house. Please can you help me and make sure the press doesn't find out or Adrien of that matter, please make sure he has a full schedule, he can go out with his friends and do whatever he'd like within reason. I want everybody to think she just disappeared, I don't want them to know the truth, I don't want them to interrupt our lives even more. I want to become a real family again." Gabriel said with plea in his voice.

"I will do, sir" Nathalie said. Just before she fell into a coughing heap on the floor. 

Gabriel whipped around to see Nathalie shaking and trying to gasp for breath.

He ran over to her side and held her tightly whispering into her ear and telling her that she'll be ok.

Nathalie had removed Gabriel off of her and said " don't worry about me, go get Emilie,really,I'm fine." As she tried to stand back up but only managed to fall back down into his arms.

"Nathalie! You're not fine, you can hardly walk! Let alone breathe. Emilies burial can wait, you need help first." He had said as he lifted her up and carried her to his room. Gabriel had thought he was going to one of the guest bedrooms but out of instinct he had gone to his room instead.

He took off her blazer and pulled her bobby-pins out of her hair and watched as her shiny blue-black locks and red streak fell gently over her shoulders and down her back. He took off her blazer as she kicked off her shoes and tucked her into bed.

"Now please rest Nathalie, I can't bare to see you like this."

TIME SKIP

Gabriel came back to his room to see Nathalie sleeping peacefully. He had just finished up the burial and had payed two guys a load of cash to stay quiet about the whole situation.

He went to kneel down on the floor next to Nathalie and admired how beautiful she looked when she was peacefully sleeping and had her hair down. He made a mental note to tell her to keep it down more often even though it was a bit unprofessional.

A while later Nathalie had woken up to find Gabriel's head resting on the side of the bed. Nathalie smiled and put her fingers through his grey-blonde locks and watched as he slept quietly. "He really needed a rest as well, even more than I did" whispered Nathalie. 

At that Gabriel woke up with a jolt. "Sorry, I dozed off, I'll leave you to rest." 

"No!-no I had woken up anyway.  
But sir, I-I do want t-to talk about earlier" Nathalie said quietly.

"Sir, what did you mean that you didn't like me, has my work not met your standards, am I slacking and what did adrien mean about how he has seen we have become closer? If you feel uncomfortable with me I'll leave, I can find ano-"

"Nathalie!!!! No! It's nothing like that at all. Quite frankly I like the little bits of attention you give me after we transform back or when I'm feeling down. Even though you don't show a lot of emotion, when you are around me you do, it makes me feel so happy to see you smile and I am so grateful to have you in my life, I'm so sorry I made you become Mayura, I never wanted you to become sick and now your in bed feeling terrible and barely able to walk because of me" Gabriel apologized 

"Sir, it was my decision. I wanted to help you until the very end, I wanted to see you happy,I would do anything for you, I wou-"

"Why"

"Why?!"

"Yes, why Nathalie. Why would you risk your life for your boss, why do you want to make your boss happy, why?"

"Sir, I-I want to make y-you happy becauseIloveyou." Nathalie mumbled

"Pardon me?"

" I love you" Nathalie spat out as fast as she could.

"Nathalie I-I-"

"I'm sorry sir I'll leave now" said Nathalie making a fast walk for the door"

"No! wait Nathalie let me finish!"Gabriel said once he had caught up to her and grasped the small of her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel had grasped the small of her back and turned her towards him. Looking deep into her shining blue eyes. He could tell she was shy all of a sudden, he felt bad, he wasn't used to feeling such strong emotion from Nathalie.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean for it to slip out, if you don't mind I'll sign my resignation papers and clear out my desk by tomorrow"

"Nathalie, what are you talking about! Why are you resigning?!" Gabriel had said with a puzzled tone

"Sir, it's highly unprofessional for an assistant to have feelings for her boss. It just wouldn't work and it would just become awkward, especially if you didn't reciprocate my feelings. I just don't want that to happen."

"Nathalie, who said I don't reciprocate your feelings" Gabriel said as he stared into her eyes.

"Sir, I-"

"Call me Gabriel. sir is too professional for a relationship "

"But sir! G-gabriel! 

"My dear Nathalie, since the day I hired you I knew there was something different about you, to the way you held a stoic expression, to the way you handled yourself in certain situations and over the past few months I have tried to bury my growing feelings for you. I love your will and determination for the family and between you and me I personally like you even more when you are sleeping with your hair down."

"G-gabriel I don't know w-what to say, I never knew you had so much love to give in that stone cold heart of yours" Nathalie said with a slight chuckle.

"I think it's time I moved on from Emilie.   
Nathalie Sancoeur will you do me the honors of being the brand new start to a wonderful new chapter?"

"I'd like that very much Gabriel " whispered Nathalie as she stared into his grey eyes.

Gabriel wrapped his other arm around her back and pulled her into him, as Nathalie wrapped her arms around his neck and entwined her fingers in his hair.  
They both leaned in ready to share their first part of a new chapter together.

Until there was a slight knock at the door and Adrien came in.  
He stared at the couple who obviously hadn't noticed him yet, but Adrien couldn't contain himself and so he shouted "I knew it father! You do have feelings for Nathalie!"

At that Gabriel and Nathalie tore out of their tight embrace and Nathalie looked straight into adriens green eyes and turned a dark shade of crimson. While Gabriel held onto her trembling hand and smiled a heart warming smile in adriens direction.

"Yes son, as a matter of fact, I've had feelings for Nathalie for a while, I've just tried to bury them because I couldn't move on from your mother. But now I have learnt to move on and who better to do that with other than Nathalie, and it turns out she reciprocated my feelings as well!"

"I'm so happy for you both!" Adrien said as he joined them in a tight embrace.  
" but now I'll leave you guys alone and you just pretend I was never here." Adrien said with a small smirk as he turned around and smiled as he walked out the door with his head held high.

Gabriel turned to look at Nathalie who was still frozen in shock and her face was still a shade of bright red. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his hand on the side of her cheek and turned her face back to look at his." Nathalie? Are you alright?"

"I just got a bit of a fright that's all, and what did adrien mean by he knew you had feelings for me?"

"Well, the morning before Félix and Amelie arrived you had told me to tell him that I was hawkmoth and why is was doing it and I said to him that I had to tell him something and he said that he already knew what it was and he said that he was happy for us and that's when I raged because I didn't want to admit my feelings for you and that's probably when you heard me say I didn't feel for you in that way"

"Oh, Gabriel, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that, it was silly of me." Nathalie apologized. 

"Nathalie you have nothing to be sorry about, if anything this was a wake up call for me to move on from Emilie and start again with you.  
So please can we forget about this now and not bring it up and just turn over the page and start our brand new chapter together"

"Yes,yes we can Gabriel" Nathalie said as she squeezed his hand and leaned in for a kiss.

IMPORTANT <3

Hey everyone, I think I might have one more chapter of this story but everyone has been really supportive over my writing so I'm thinking to write another story.  
So if anyone has any prompts(preferably gabenath) I will be happy to write some more <3


	4. Chapter 4

As Nathalie leaned in she could feel a bundle of joy and happiness flow through her. Everything just started to feel complete, she was happy that her and Gabriel had started again and had started on a good note and had a bonus of Adrien supporting their relationship as well. They were finally going to become a real family, and Nathalie was ready for it, she was ready to move on with the love of her life and his precious son that she loved like her own.

When Gabriel and Nathalie connected Gabriel pulled her in and had her in a sweet lip lock, Nathalie had never felt so exhilarated. 

Gabriel had brought his hand over to her cheek and caressed her face and then he had gently tilted her head upwards to deepen the kiss.

Nathalie was beginning to feel bold, all the adrenaline and love mixed together had created a completely different side to her, a side that hadn't come out in a while, but was very familiar during her high school and college years.As she became more comfortable in their current situation she intertwined her delicate fingers in and through Gabriel's soft grey locks, giving them a slight twist or tug every now and then.

Gabriel was beginning to feel the heat rising, he had never felt like this before not even since Emilie was around, if anything, Gabriel would have to agree that Nathalie was the better kisser of them both, even though she had started started of shy, she had soon enough become more confident and had given him a run for his money, making Gabriel feel weak all the way down to his knees and to the top of his head.

Their kiss had started off slow and sweet, as Gabriel felt the edges of Nathalies lips twist up to form a soft smile. But before they knew it, they had started to lose track of time and were lost in their own love filled universe as the kiss started to become more heated and passionate.

At first Gabriel had just deepened the kiss by angling her head to his preferred position and slowly started to swipe his tongue across her lips to ask for permission to access. Once Nathalie had granted him the permission to access, there was no going back.

She began to kiss Gabriel with the same amount of passion he was giving her and soon enough she was taking the risk of even nipping his lip once or twice and had ended up earning a few nips right back at her, causing her to moan a little.

Gabriel had noticed this and realized it must have been her weak spot, he tried it out a few more times and to his luck he was given the same response.

After a few more minutes Nathalie could feel her legs starting to give out from underneath her, this must have obviously been noticeable because not long after, Gabriel had picked her up and sat her down on top of her desk.

As they continued their heavy make out session, Adrien thought to himself that they should be done by now.

He had knocked on the door to the atelier and had walked in after getting no response after a while, but the two adults who were placed rather provocatively and pretty much on top of each other sharing a rather heated make out session hadn't realized that he had entered the room yet.

"Ugh! Get a room you two " Adrien said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Causing the couple to break apart ever so suddenly and to whip around to look at adrien dead in the eye.

The room was awkwardly silent for a bit and the only thing that could be heard was the panting breaths of the two blushing adults.

"A-adrien, what are you doing in here?" Gabriel had asked, rather embarrassed and puzzled.

"I just came in to ask if I could go and see and movie with my friends this afternoon at 4 o'clock?"

"Umm, yes sure you can, just make sure you are back in time for dinner at around about 8pm"

"Thank you father!" Adrien said as he ran up to the two adults and gave them a tight squeeze, as Nathalie and Gabriel exchanged a look and Gabriel leaned over and pecked Nathalie on the lips and returned adriens tight embrace.

TIME SKIP

~dinner~

During dinner the three of them sat at the head of the large dining room table talking away about the movie Adrien and his friends had gone out to watch and what they had done afterwards.

Then Adrien had changed the subject and turned the conversation around and began to talk about them and about their new and upcoming relationship.

"So father, Nathalie, are you guys together now or what?"

Gabriel and Nathalie exchanges glances and Gabriel said " I haven't actually asked you directly, now have I"

" no, I believe not." Nathalie said with a slight smirk.

"Well then, Nathalie sancoeur, I really love you so much and it would mean the world to me if you would like to be my girlfriend, what do you say?"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Gabriel agreste" Nathalie replied as she leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and gave him a loving stare.

"So, when's the wedding!?" Adrien asked with a hint of humorous sarcasm in his voice.

Nathalie chocked on the glass of water she had just picked up and Gabriel had frozen in his spot with his fork in mid air.

"I'm just joking!! Don't worry." Adrien said laughing as Gabriel was helping Nathalie with the aftermath of her chocking.

But as we know , what Adrien usually says is bound to happen.  
What he says goes.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Thank you so much to everyone for reading and thank you all so much for the support. I can't wait to write more.

Prompts (preferably gabenath) welcome <3


End file.
